


Harry Potter, Master of Death and... Husband

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, No Dumb Door, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The trope of MoD!Harry being transported unwilling to another dimension with his... wife? Where Dumbledore is a sketchy individual, Molly has her malignant potions. Might contain indy!harry, NotGood!Dumbledore bashing, Bad?!Molly, Good!Ron.Inspired by On a Pale Horse.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Death for our Summoning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter for my first fanfic, I wrote it for fun. Has some grammar errors since english isn't my first language.
> 
> The sky is blue, Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J.K Rowling

Harry blinked his eyes, feeling pain as the purple light scarred him. He blinked again, now his body was lighter than the usual. He opened his eyes to see his old house in Grimmauld Place. with members of the now-disbanded Order and a living Albus Dumbledore staring at him. The last thing he remembers, he was in the bed with his wife, sleeping, until they both woke with a purple light around both of them before the light ate them. 

“Harry, my boy what are you doing here?” asked Dumbledore, as his eyes twinkled. 

“I am the one to ask, Albus.” He retorted, gritting his teeth. “Why you summoned me?” 

There were scars in his entire body, his body malnourished and his skin saggy. He would return to normal after a few hours, but they didn’t need to know that. Harry felt an enormous amount of animosity against this man, his Dumbledore wouldn’t do this to him. His Dumbledore wouldn’t _kidnap_ him, he would know better. 

Harry looked around the room, “Where is my wife? What have you done to her?” 

“She’s safe, boy, injured but alive nonetheless and that’s what matters.” 

Harry crossed his arms. “ _That’s what matters,”_ he spat with sarcasm in his voice. “You shouldn’t have summoned me here, Albus. If my wife wasn’t alive, well... The results wouldn’t be pleasant for _you_.” 

The entire Order of Phoenix pointed their wands at him, while Albus remained in his usual calm stance. 

Harry laughed aloud as if they told him a funny joke. “You think your little Order can kill _Death_?” He maliciously grinned. 

“We are not going to kill you, but this could change,” A man with grizzled hair said, who Harry could presume was Mad-Eye Moody. 

Albus raised his hand, “Now, now calm down Alastor.” Albus’ eyes stopped twinkling. “I did not wish to summon you here Harry, I summoned one who defeated the Dark Lord – Voldemort in his own Realm. The one I wished was not his equal, but his _superior._ ” 

“That would be _me,_ ” snorted Harry. 

“You? A Potter, superior to Voldemort,”a greasy-haired man – Snape – snorted. With the simple flick of a finger, Harry guiltlessly blasted the man to the wall casting a wandless Blasting Charm. 

“You should shut your mouth before you say anything, copy. But what my beloved wife has to do with this?” asked Harry 

“I… I don’t know,” Albus admitted. 

Harry snickered, “That’s what happens when you and I presume, your Order, meddle in the Dark Arts without knowledge Albus.” 

Albus shuddered, he did not expect Harry to know the type of the spell that was used. “What is important is your help. Our Harry has gone dark,” Albus said grimly. 

“I wonder why…” said Harry, narrowing his eyes. “Also, are you sure you are not being overheard?” He pointed to the door, remembering about the Weasley twins’ extendable ears. He picked his wand and put on the throat “Hear little Harry? The old man thinks you have gone dark,” shouted Harry. 

He glanced at the dimension Order of the Phoenix members. Molly Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus and Nymphadora who sacrificed their lives for a future and finally, Sirius Black. 

“Harry?” came a little voice from upstairs. 

“Luna…” He gasped and felt he could cry as he saw his beautiful wife safe. She was with only a few scars but her silver-eyes and her blonde hair continued bright as the moonlight. She was with her flowery robe which matched her uncontested beauty. Harry quickly assumed his magic protected her from suffering any major damage. 

He ran to her way with a hug full of love and kissed profoundly her lips. They kept snogging for a while, ignoring the stares from the members of the Order. He would hex whoever dared to interrupt. 

_“Aw, they are so lovely.”_ Harry heard Tonks’s voice. 

They stopped snogging and he picked her hands affectionately. “We will go back home, love. I know a way to go back and if it doesn’t work, I’ll research until we get out of this forsaken place. This is a promise,” He whispered in her ears. 

She kissed Harry. “Harry, there’s something wrong in them. And it isn’t the _Wrackspurts._ ” she whispered in his ear. “Ginny was with me in the room upstairs. We talked for some minutes after I woke up. She’s mostly the young Ginevra as the one we knew at home but as we talked, I felt her mind was _unusual_.” She caressed his messy black hair, “She kindly brought food with her and left after our talk. I cast that element revealing spell because I knew I couldn’t trust them, remember? _Elementium revelares.”_

He nodded, he would never forget that day. They had just returned to Britain from a research of her magical creatures. They went to a restaurant in London. After he took his drink, he felt unwell and woke up hours later in St. Mungo. When Luna found out a disguised Death Eater poisoned Harry, she went crazy. His wife spent days making the spell and made sure it revealed every component of the composition she had cast the spell on. 

“It was quite peculiar.” she muttered seriously. “ _Amortentia_ and the truth serum” 

He gritted his teeth. A surge of magic left his body, making the entire house tremble as the entire order tried to find the unknown source of the tremors. 

“How could they…” 

“Harry, they are not conscious of their actions.” 

Harry didn’t know what she meant but knew his wife was right, as she could inexplicably understand people better than he ever could. “Right, love. I trust you.” 

Albus cleared his throat. Harry and Luna turned to Albus. 

Harry faced his wife again. “Albus will try to read your mind,” he muttered. 

She smiled, “Don’t worry love, my mind’s full of magical creatures. My _love_ for them and you, my favorite one. They will protect me.” She said with a wink. 

He smiled and teased, “Now I’m getting jealous. I hate sharing.” Then he planted another kiss on her and let go out of her hands. 

Albus cleared his throat once again. 

Harry turned to Albus, meeting his gaze. He felt a small probe of legilimency. Harry crossed his arms, “Albus you need to check your health.” He made a vile grin. 

“Why, boy?” Albus said, as he tried to invade Harry’s mind once again. 

Harry showed the memories of his Dumbledore dying and snorted. “Your excessive coughing. I’d say you are closer to Death more than ever.” He apparated, teleporting to Albus’ front “I can make it faster if you want.” Harry twisted his head and most of his human features disappeared. 

Harry removed his mortal shell, revealing a floaty black creature, wearing a cape dark as the night. Where it should be his eyes, it was instead, two piercing green lights. He had no mouth, or it seemed, as half of his head (nose to the chin) was the mouth revealing multiple layers of impossible sharp teeth and infinite void as it went deeper. Where it should be his legs, there were multiple charred bones. 

Only a few people – like Luna – could see and fathom the true form of Death. The ones who couldn’t, would simply see Death in his common ghostly depiction. 

Albus and the members of the Order paled at his true form, some of them gasping with terror. Luna was there, dreamy. 

“ **I wonder what your soul tastes like, Albus.** ” Death’s expression became contemplative. “ **Maybe lemon drops?** ” 

Harry donned his mortal shell, once again. 

“I’ll help, but if you and your Order try to do something against my wife once again. You will not be the only one to fall. Luckily for you, I hate Voldemort even more.” Harry offered his hand to Albus. 

Albus shook the hand. “I promise on my magic, that I won’t do anything that affects your wife and you in any case, so mote it be.” A little flash of light appeared, Harry did not understand what Albus had just done. 

“Albus, don’t trust th- _”_ Snape said before being stunned. 

“Like I said before, shut your mouth, _Snivellus.”_

“Cast the counter-spell, boy. He didn’t mean to say that” said Albus, his eyes twinkling. 

“Why so Sirius?” joked Harry, he could hear a snicker. 

“That was awful,” Luna stated, matter-of-factly. 

Harry shrugged, “You will break my heart.” He shook his head, “Actually Albus, I like your little spy laying on the ground.” Harry playfully pounded Albus’ shoulder. “Don’t worry boy, he will be able to stand in a few hours,” said Harry as he blinked, and copied Albus’ eyes twinkle. 

Albus’ face continued impassive. 

Luna went closer to Snape’s stunned body and bent down. “Professor, it seems there’s an infestation of _Wrackspurts_ on your head,” she said with the dreamily voice Harry loved. 

Snape’s face seemed to twist itself, as if he wanted to scream. 

“Luna, love, we should go upstairs to see the kids,” said Harry. 

Luna nodded, and they both went to the Drawing Room holding hands. “I wonder if _Nargles_ can steal people's memories.” She said as they went to the upper floors. 

“I don’t think so, love, and it wouldn’t matter. They wouldn’t be able to steal mine, since you gave me this necklace.” He pointed to the necklace she gave him, a charmed Butterbeer corks necklace identical to the one she always uses. 

Harry and Luna smiled at each other. 

They both reached the room, Harry gripped the door handle and pushed it, the door didn’t open neither made a sound. There were charms cast on the door. . 

Luna figured it out before him, and dispelled the cast charms and saw something that even made Luna protuberant eyes wide. 

Harry took a look, “What’s going on?” Harry stared at the scene with wide eyes. “Luna, this place is freakier than I could ever hope to be.” 

Omake #1 (Are you on the correct side?) 

“Harry, have you seen the kids?” Luna asked calmly. 

Harry paled, he didn’t remember where he left the kids. “I-i didn’t love.” 

Luna smiled, “Oh, they are right here.” She pointed to the right direction. 

The kids perceived them and waved their hands. 

Oh, “Right.” 


	2. Unsolicited Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues, what it could be that surprised them so much? Was someone left hanging on the room? Did Luna find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack? Whatever it is, they might drink some tea to calm down their spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry if this took some time to update. It wasted me out writing the first chapter and i really had to write other stories so i could get more creativity juice for this one. At the time I wrote this chapter, I found out my writing improved slightly. So, I've updated the first chapter and added some fun omakes.

Hermione, Ron, the redheaded twins, and Ginny were tied to a chair by ropes. The most surprising was Harry’s doppelganger excess screaming at them. Harry couldn’t understand a word to what was being said by his counterpart, and in his opinion, for the better. 

He picked his Elder Wand from his robes and reached for his invisibility cape. He quickly moved closer to his doppelganger, revealed himself and with a swirl of the wand a red light came from it. His copy didn’t expect him and tried to block the spell but it was too late. 

“Wow,” Harry made a mocking gasp, staring at the doppelgangers of his old friends. “Quite a mess you made here, mate.” He gave a kick on his doppelganger's body. 

He gazed into his counterpart eyes, letting out a probe of legilimency. Strangely, there were some good mind barriers. He frowned, there was something definitely wrong with his doppelganger. Harry himself hadn’t learned about Occlumency until the school period at the fifth year. 

Luna entered the room, and stared wide-eyed at his fallen counterpart’s body. 

“You,” Harry pointed his finger to Hermione. “Tell me what happened here.” 

She opened her mouth and no sounds came from it. 

Harry sighed, and cast the counter-spell. 

“Who are you?” She demanded in her bossy voice. “What’s Luna doing here?” 

“I’m Harry Potter." Harry turned to his wife, “And Luna’s just there.” He deadpanned, and briefly kissed his wife's cheeks, winning a disgusted look from Ron. 

“ _Prove_ it.” 

Harry bite his lip, “I see you and your friends would like to remain tied then.” He laughed humorlessly. “Just kidding, ask me anything.” 

“What’s H-” 

Harry interrupted, “My Patronus is a stag, Sirius Black is an Animagus, you and Ron act like an old married couple,” He answered. “So, you’d like to remain tied up?” 

Hermione and Ron turned their heads in the opposite direction of the other, while Ginny and the twins looked at them, snickering. Hermione didn’t say anything else. 

Harry and Luna both untied them from the chairs, as they did this, the group stared at them if they were aliens. 

George raised his arms in commemoration. 

Fred hit his brother's right shoulder, “Hey Ron. Look, Dumbledore’s been creating clones!”. 

George grinned, “You can finally have a brother, Ronniekins.” 

“Shut up, you two,” Ron grumbled. 

Harry held back a tear at the twins' antics, Fred wasn’t the same person since George’s unfortunate death. He noted everyone in the room except for Luna and himself were without wands, “Where are your wands?” Harry asked. 

They pointed to Harry’s doppelganger pockets. Harry raised his eyebrows. 

Harry bent down and mumbled, “I expected more from you.” Disappointed, He picked the wands from the pockets and gave them to their rightful owners. 

His generosity proved to be a mistake, as they pointed their wands at Harry and Luna. 

Luna was poker-faced, and Harry just raised his arms. The once stolen wands flew back into his hands. “That’s how you thank us?” 

With his right hand, he sent successive weak Reductor Curses at the chairs. The redheads and Hermione were slack jawed. 

He sighed, he didn’t want to threaten his young friends but they didn’t leave him a choice in the first place. “I promise, if you dare to try attack me or Luna.” He twisted his face, “I’ll do worse than whatever the abomination you call friend did.” 

“This isn’t necessary, Harry,” Luna said, in a soothing voice. “Give them their wands back.” 

“But... Luna.” 

She crossed her arms and stared at him coldly, “Harry.” 

He sighed, “Ok, ma’am.” There was no point discussing with Luna, she always won in their rare arguments. He gave them the wands back, and thankfully they weren’t brave enough to point them anymore. 

Hermione stared at them with a contemplative expression, analyzing Harry and Luna. Ginny stared at them with jealousy for some reason Harry didn’t know. Ron was confused by the recent events. Harry was too but by his doppelganger abnormal actions. 

Was Albus telling the truth about his doppelganger? Could this be just a facade, and his counterpart was being manipulated, by the Headmaster? He preferred it to be the latter, even if Harry couldn’t believe any version of Dumbledore would reach such lengths. 

_I wonder what happened to him,_ he thought. 

“Don’t worry, Harry, I’ll talk with him,” Luna said, interrupting his thoughts. 

He stared at his doppelganger’s stunned body, removed the Holly wand from his right hand, and faced her again. He let a frown slip in his face. She could hold herself in a fight but he should worry. “Be careful, love,” He replied. 

“I’m always am and always was,” she smiled and cast a Levitation Charm on Harry’s doppelganger’s body, carrying it into one of the rooms upstairs. 

Harry looked at her until he couldn’t see her anymore. He faced the others and cleared his throat, “I guess you five have me to explain, exactly, what happened here.” 

“Who are you? I reckon Harry doesn’t have a twin brother,” Ron accused. 

Harry was amused by his old friend's doppelganger stubbornness, “I don't have an evil twin brother," He shuddered at this thought, "I’m still Harry Potter.” 

“But that’s impossible!” Hermione interjected, offended by the defying logic. “How can there be two of the same people?” 

Harry let out a breath, “Fine, I’m going to tell you... it’s complicated.” 

“Yet, how can we trust you?” Hermione infuriatingly continued. 

Harry snapped, “I’m not him, he’s not me.” 

The elder wand on his hand, and a quick hand movement, a silvery table appeared. Repeating the same action, he conjured chairs for each person that was in the room. Harry could see they were impressed by his mastery of conjuration. He then picked plates and teacups from his pockets, and with a wave of his hand, he carefully organized them on the table. 

Humming, he gazed at the glistening of his table and shook his head. "Damn, I forgot the kettle. Can any of you bring it?” 

Narrow eyes stared weirdly at him as if he’s crazy. They weren’t right but not wrong either. 

Harry sank his body on his chair. "What? It's for emergencies." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I knew I should've stored the treacle tart," He said, more to himself. 

"I’ll do It," Fred said. 

“And I'll be behind you brother,” George said. 

Smirking, they waved their hands and disapparated at the same time. 

Harry snickered in remembrance and said with a dreamy voice, “Molly’s going to be mad.” 

“Did you really marry Luna?” Ginny asked, out of nowhere. Was this Ginny jealous of his relationship with Luna? 

Ron stared at her with narrowed eyebrows, shaking his head in a slow motion. 

“Ginny!” said Hermione, annoyed. 

Harry dismissed Hermione’s concern. “No, it’s fine.” His eyebrows raised, he locked his eyes on Ginny’s and asked, “Yes I did. Any problem with it?” 

“Not really,” Ginny said, a faint red on her cheeks. 

Seconds later, a loud crack was heard and the twins reappeared. George was holding the kettle. 

“There it is!” Fred said. 

“Weasley’s delivery is always at your service young sir.” George completed. 

Harry stood and clapped his hands, “Well done, I might double your payment,” He said, joking. He put his nose close to the kettle, to smell any poison. He concluded there was nothing to worry about. 

They all sat down on the chairs, Harry left his chair and served the tea. They seemed apprehensive but took it anyways and thanked him. 

“Alright, we can start. Hermione?” 

She was taking a sip from the tea, she absolutely needed it. “I don’t know what happened to Harry. He was angry and screaming at us for not sending letters.” She looked guilty, “We sent but without any information that could be used by the Order because the Death Eaters might intercept them.” 

Harry took a sip from his warm tea. It was the same for him, after Dumbledore’s death he understood why the Headmaster had ordered that. “Continue.” 

“The next day, he acted normal as if nothing had happened before. Then he invited us to talk with him, and we thought he wanted to apologize to us. We went to his room,” Her body started to shake, and she swallowed, “We wo-woke up, he used the Cruciatus Curse on us and...” 

Harry slammed his fist on the table, his face briefly losing its colors. “I’m sorry, you can continue.” 

“He screamed at us things…” She shook her head. “So-sorry I can’t. They wouldn’t let us tell you.” 

This piqued up Harry’s interest, “Anybody can continue where she left off?” 

The four Weasleys shook their heads. 

Right, there was only one thing he could do now. “ _Incarcerous,_ ” Harry cast, holding his doppelganger’s Holly wand. The four of them were now being held by ropes. He gazed at the wand, interested, “Huh, it worked.” 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Hermione asked. 

“I thought, you would do nothing to us if we told you!” Ginny said. 

“You didn’t tell me anything important.” 

He removed his butterbeer corks necklace and whispered to it, “Luna, we have to go now.” 

The Holly Wand on his hand, waving it, Harry summoned their and his doppelganger trunks. He cast a powerful extension charm on them. Pieces of clothes and utensils, anything that belonged to them went inside to the charmed trunks. He vanished the conjurations, and put the plates, teacups, and the kettle on a spare trunk. 

“Hey! Those things are ours!” Ron said. 

He rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “I thought it was mine.” 

“You are crazy.” stated Ron. Harry ignored him. 

Hermione seems to have understood what Harry was doing. “Where a-are you going to take us?” 

“Some nice place where we won’t be bothered,” 

“Dumbledore’s will save us and you're gonna be done for.” Ron said. 

Whistling, Harry said. “Mmm, don’t care.” He stroked his hair, “Albus, can’t do anything to me.” 

Luna came from upstairs with his doppelganger on her side, his copy didn’t do anything to Luna as he couldn’t find any scars on her body. 

Luna hugged Harry and the other Harry stared at them, wide-eyed. 

“Where are we going?” Other-Harry asked. 

“A place far from here,” Harry replied. 

Omake #2 (Alternative Scenario) 

“Albus, tell me why you’ve summoned me?” Harry said, gritting his teeth. 

“Hehehe my boy! I summoned you to convince you to…” He whispered in his ear, “Kill the lamb for me.” 

He pointed to the lamb standing on the table. 

Harry blinked, couldn’t he just contract a butcher? “Oh, right.” This should be easy, he felt bad for the animal though. He pointed his wand at the lamb, “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” 

The Order paled, except Albus. 

“M’ boy, I told you to kill it, not remove his soul from the body,” He told Harry, his shining blue eyes star’s twinkling profoundly. 

The animal’s body moved, and the poor animal woke up, as if nothing had ever happened. 

The lamb was an Horcrux. 

Omake #3 (The Lordships #1) 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” a voice said next to him, it was Luna. 

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a cavernous dungeon, tied with Luna. They silently removed their ties from themselves and noted they were being watched over by…. young girls. 

“Harry, Harry! The summoning had a problem!” a young version of Ginny exclaimed. 

“Don’t bother our lord, Ginny! He won’t prize us otherwise.” a young girl with eyes colors of the snow, which Harry didn’t know the name but recognized as one of the Slytherins that were in his year, said. 

Harry didn’t know why he shivered at her statement. 

“The summoning went well Ginny, there aren't any Nargles here I made sure so,” a ten-year-old Luna said with a creepy dreamy voice. 

Three of the other girls looked at them with disdain, one of the girls was a young Hermione. 

“Excuse me, what the bloody hell?” Harry spluttered. 

Luna hissed, and Harry silenced himself. 

“Oh, hello Harry,” Not-His-Luna greeted him, “Hello beautiful.” He couldn’t see if she was referring to him or his wife. 

“Harry, this is a bad dream,” Luna whispered to his ears. 

“Yes, I'm sure we share dreams.” He faced away, “Mine doesn’t involve young girls though.” he deadpanned. 

“Ah, I see the summoning went well,” A voice said. 

A bespectacled young boy wearing formal attire and a multicolored cape was staring at him, contemplating. Harry gasped. It was his double from this crazy world. 

“Greetings, I haven’t introduced myself. My name Is Harry Potter, but you can call me Lord Potter- Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Malfoy-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff.” He bowed his head, “Personally, I would prefer not to be called Lord Hufflepuff.” He chuckled. “I’ll be coming back soon,” he left the room. 

“Crap, crap,” said Harry, feeling ill. 

“Tell me about it,” a young red-headed boy came next to him and Luna. It was Ron. “They are all out of their bloody minds.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, the PoV will briefly change to Luna's PoV. It'll be a challenge writing mainly Luna, but i'm sure i'll be up for the task. If you think Harry might be OoC compared to his appearence to first chapter, It's mainly because Harry is mad at the Order and Dumbledore, not at the others who had nothing to do with it.


End file.
